


Mujer

by nablag



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nablag/pseuds/nablag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas son valerosas guerreras, otras abnegadas amas de casa, o también brillantes científicas. Pero ante todo, son mujeres. He aquí los momentos más importantes en la vida de cada fémina de DB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mujer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que los vi, tantos años desde que fui apenas una muda espectadora en todas sus batallas y aventuras.

Probablemente ni siquiera se acuerdan de mí, pero yo no podría olvidar a aquellas personas que marcaron mi vida y fueron aún más importantes que mi propia familia. Tal vez yo aún seguiría formando parte de aquel singular grupo si no hubiera sido por él… Ten Shin Han. El frío y centrado guerrero que conquistó el corazón de "mi otro yo". Tantas veces intenté escapar y dejarlo, pero era inútil, ella me haría volver sin hacer caso del rechazo del hombre.

Pero ocurrió aquella tragedia… unos extraños hombres que se hacían llamar saiyajins aparecieron dispuestos a liquidar a la humanidad; como era de esperarse, mis antiguos amigos decidieron hacerles frente, provocando las bajas de la mayoría de ellos. Fue doloroso, sí, pero a la vez marcó mi libertad, aproveché la oportunidad para hacerle una visita al brujo que me había dado ésta especie de maldición cuando yo tenía ocho años, para pedirle que me devolviera a mi estado normal. Él me dijo que no podía hacer eso, pero me proporcionó un brebaje que me permitía mantener a raya a mi otro yo.

Fueron años felices, empecé a trabajar como camarera para costearme el pequeño apartamento que había alquilado, y allí conocí a un hombre joven con el que inicié una amistad que culminó en un noviazgo.

Nos casamos un año después, y yo dejé mi trabajo para tomar el papel de esposa perfecta. Me levantaba temprano a hacerle el desayuno, en cuánto llegaba del trabajo estaba yo esperándolo con un plato de sopa caliente, y en la noche lo complacía sin rechistar. La misma exasperante monotonía continuó en los primeros seis meses de matrimonio, hasta que quedé embarazada; gracias a ello nuestro matrimonio se hizo mucho más estable y armonioso.

Durante todo ese tiempo no supe nada de Goku, Ten Shin Han o Bulma, pero realmente no me importaba, yo era feliz con mi pequeña familia. Sólo los evoqué en mi mente cuando apareció aquel monstruo llamado Cell, yo estaba segura de que ellos lo arreglarían, que Mr. Satán era un simple fanfarrón ansioso por impresionar.

Siete años después se celebró un Torneo de Artes Marciales al que mi hijo se empeñó en asistir, pues estaba convencido de que un tal Gran Saiyaman se presentaría. Yo lo dejé ir en compañía de mi esposo, dado que a mí nunca me habían gustado esas cosas. De igual manera, lo vi por televisión y allí estaban ellos… Goku, Krilin, Yamcha. No pude más que lamentar no haber asistido.

No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió después, tan sólo la voz de un hombre en mi cabeza pidiendo ayuda. Aún ahora, siendo una anciana viuda y sola, sigo tratando de encontrar su identidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien… ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, y sobre todo, que le haya hecho justicia a este personaje vilmente ignorado por Toriyama y por los fanáticos.
> 
> Próximo personaje: Pan.


End file.
